LED as illuminated devices for general lighting gain popularity in a variety of application, including residential light bulbs, replacing the inefficient and less reliable incandescent light bulbs. Majority of devices used for general lighting, unless covered or located at a different angle, are generating direct illumination, by sending the generated light directly toward the surface aimed for illumination. While this is, perhaps, the most energy efficient method of using the light, it does create problems. In majority of application, when an user looks toward an existing light fixture, the source of light is so bright and “focused” or concentrated, that the entire experience of looking at a light fixture could be very unpleasant and may present a health hazard. In addition, since the light sources radiate energy in the direction of the light, long exposure to this sort of radiation, may also cause concerns in respect to health. This is in particular true, when a large billboard or display with huge number of LED's is viewed from a short distance. The highly concentrated source of light with moderate diffusing will still cause a “blinding” effect after being looked even for a short period of time. Increasing the “density” of diffusing the “bright spots” to eliminate the “blinding effect”, will significantly reduce the efficiency of generating illumination per unit of electricity. Not all users are educated or even old enough to understand the importance of avoiding looking directly at the existing bright sources of light for an extended period of time. It is definitely not healthy or even pleasant looking at a light bulb shining the light directly into your face. In terms of energy conservation, most of lights lack intelligence, i.e. embedded controls, which limits their configuration options. In addition, most have no self-diagnostics, which would allow the light to monitor the environment, and adjust its performance to: sustain reliability and longevity of the product, maintaining efficiency of utilizing energy resources powering the light, etc. In addition, illuminated devices, including the ones providing general illumination of our homes, commercial buildings, etc., at some point will need to comply with local and state ordinances. As technology is moving forward, the ordinances are revised to take advantages of emerging technologies. It would be beneficial to have intelligent illuminated lights, which can be initially configured to meet current regulations, including ordinances, and then re-configured to incorporate modifications to the ordinances.